Not dense at all!
by AmeriLa
Summary: Natsu and Lucy went on a mission but Happy's not with them even though he's so available! what happened? why did Natsu leave him and go alone with Lucy on a mission? we will know his intentions on mission.. *u*
1. Chapter 1

- Lucy let's go on a mission!

- Okay!

- Okay it's your time to choose call me when wou've found an interesting one... GRAY!

- Yo...

- Let's fight!

well it was just the usual as always... nothing special and particular... for now.. that is...

- Natsu!

-Oh Lucy did you get one?

- yeah and it's pretty easy and pays well as well.

- hmm... let's see... hmm.. "Help me find my old man he got lost in Harland wood and has been missing for 2 days. If you succeed you get 300 000 J. Haru." hmm... so there's no fighting huh...

- it's okay right? we can find him with your smelling sense. and there might be some beasts to beat in the wood, though i would prefer if there weren't any.

- okay, then, let's go.

-wait, what about Happy?

- ah... he's not feeling well so he's resting at home

- hmm.. ok let's go... " then it means it's gonna be just me and Natsu.. huh... well i guess some changes once in a while doesn't hurt.

And so the 2 were gone on a mission.

meanwhile:

- Hey Mira! where's Natsu?

- He and Lucy just went on a mission didn't they take you?

- What? Natsu left me behind! - Happy was about to fly out to catch up to his teammates when Mira grabbed his backpack.

- Just leave tham be, you don't want your fish to be taken away do you?- said Mira with a menacing look in her smiling face.

- Naye, sir! - said Happy as soon as he could.

- good cat!- "now Natsu, wonder what you're about to do, you could have told i would have helped you to the MAX!" she was gone with her couple making thoughts.

Back to Natsu and Lucy, they were on the train, of course Natsu was holding himself not to puke but after a while he fell asleep with his head laying on Lucy's shoulder. who knows what was he thinking when coming on a missing alone with Lucy (though we know but not Lucy)

Once arrived Lucy had to wake him up. Well for the things that had happened till now all seemed normal for Lucy and seeing him sleeping on her shoulder made her happy but because her friend had finally gotten some rest. Now they just had to go to their destination.

*ring, ring*

- Yeah, yeah, i'm coming, Tsk...

- uhmm... we're from fairy tail guild, are you... Haru?

- Yeah it's me... i see, Geez, if that old man had done what i had said it wouldn't have been this way... well, come in...

Haru was just about the same age as Natsu, a little older maybe and he looked quite handsome.

- And what happened? isn't he your old man? did you 2 have a fight or something?

- Tskk.. why should i explain things to a guy.. but if that girly asked me i'd do anything.. and hey.. what size?

- Eeh? - Lucy blushed moving her hands up to cover her chest.

- i think you should take those words back or i'll make you pay! - said Natsu getting hella angry

- what you had a boyfriend? you should have told me so earlier.

- what? boyfriend? - she got even more red

- hey listen to what i'm saying!

- well anyway... i'm counting on you to bring that old man back. geez... what a hassle.

- but to pay such an amount of money just for finding him i think you quite miss him - said Lucy smiling, the blushing had already ceased.

- ugh.. shut up! - Haru looked away his cheeks getting a little red.

"Haha... he's got some cute sides to him too, except for that mouth of his he looks quite handsome" so was thinking Lucy when she noticed Natsu was staring at her, a little angrily.

- What is it Natsu?

- Hmph! - and he looked away...

"wha? what was that just now?"

So they got Haru's father's coat and where gone to search for him... they were in Harland wood. Natsu still hadn't said a word from before. it made Lucy think intensively of what had happened. "What's wrong with Natsu? i haven't seen him ever like this.. he's acting like a kid... he got like this after i spoke to Haru... and he sure was angry, well yeah Haru's jokes were really stupid but there wasn't a reason for him to get this angry...".

Natsu was really angry because Lucy talked to Haru as if nothing had happened when he was making fun of Lucy, Natsu just couldn't forgive it... then he saw Lucy was coming a little behind walking slowly and thinking deeply about something "what's up with her? is she not feeling well or something?"

- Hey, Lucy... - he moved close to her.

- Lucy? - moved more closer.

- Lucy! - moved even more close. Lucy gasped and saw Natsu close to her face there wasn't much space between their faces. Lucy's cheeks became red, why she didn't know, it was just her friend being a little close.

- are you ok Lucy? i've been caliing you for a while now but you didn't answer!

- Yeah i'm fine i was just thinking about something.

- are you sure? do you have a fever or something? your face is red! let me check it out - and there and then Natsu movved even closer to Lucy and checked her temperature with having their foreheads meet. Lucy became even more red. - dowsn't seem like you have a fever!

- I KNOW! I TOLD YOU SO! SO NOW MOVE! OR I'LL-!

- Or you will what? - Natsu smirked and a punch when directly into his abdomens.

- NOW YOU KNOW WHAT! - and Lucy went on stomping and and totally red.

- ouch... - Natsu shrinked from pain.. in fact Lucy's punch wasn't one to joke about! and he smirked, sighing - geez there are so many things i have to do for you to realise something


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late, they ahd to find somewhere to sleep, and they were far from town, but the place was really beautiful.. they were on a beach. Of course Natsu went to get fish, thinking about fishing made him think about Happy. He was feeling bad for lying and leaving him behind but it was something he sought was needed to be done.

While fishing Natsu saw something big moving in the sea. Looking closely he knew what it was. He liked it, and came up with a little plan to scare Lucy.

Lucy on the other hand was just looking in the sky. The night was really beautiful you could see so many costelations and the sky seemed like it was the most valuable jewerly in the world.

-Lucy!-no answer...

-Lucy!- no answer again. Of course it was difficult to let Lucy hear your voice while she was watching the sky.

-Lucy! Be carefull!- and, ok she hadn't heard Natsu's voice but she definitely felt water drops getting on her face and it made her come to her senses.

-Finally Lucy! For god's sake don't get so carried away! I almost thought you were dead.

-i don't think a dead person can breath. And why are there water drops? And why where you saying to me to be carefull?

- ooh.. i just saw something big in the water and thought it would head to your direction, as it seemed to like you.-and he grinned.

-eeeehh?! And you think that's funny? I have enough of all the monsters that have chased me even before.

-yeah. It might even it you- still grinning

-Natsu! Why are you smiling? Aaah.. i see you're just lying to me and wanted to scare me aren't you?

And there Lucy heard some noise, that she couldn't describe... didn't even get to think of what animal that voice was. She just shriked.

Natsu saw she was already enoght scared for the surprise and it wasn't like he enljoyed that much seeing Lucy scared he prefered looking her smiling, laughing and being happy. That was the main idea for the surprise as well.

-Hey do you want to see it?

-there's no way i want to see it! I just want to go somewhere far from here! And come on don't tease me!

-just come and look at it.

-no i'm not coming! And if you're not coming i'm going from here—

Before Lucy could finish what she was saying Natsu took her and carried to the sea like a princess. Lucy was getting more and more afraid as they were getting close to the sea.

-Natsu please! Let me down! I'm not like you! I can't get along with with fishes and monsters and every other things! Let me down!...

-i think you can get aloong pretty well- and he entered the sea still carrying Lucy.

-Natsuu! You're so going to regret i—

And there she saw a really cute and beautiful dolphin. She hadn't ever seen one in her whole life it was really cute, it was looking at you as if it wanted to be petted and caressed by you, it's eyes were shining and was saying something as if they could understand what it was saying.

-Wow, it's so beautiful.- Lucy couldn't help but smile, her cheeks getting a little red from the wormth she was receiving from dolphin's look and Natsuu.-thanks Natsu it really is beautiful.- Natsu grinned.

- OK! Now it's time to swim!

-wha?!- and Natsu tossed Lucy in the sea while laughing innocently as if it was nothing and of course a joke...

When Lucy got up from the water and she was of course soaking wet, she was going to yell at Natsu another time but the dolphin got near her and started swimming around them, it was a small dophin, so it wasn't difficult for it to swim in a small water, but Natsu and Lucy with nodding to each other decided to go for a small riding in the sea, so they holded tight on dolphin as they it went in the water.

It had definitely been one of the best experiences Lucy had gone through in her whole life. In the night, with a dolphin being their guide they had the best fun of the world. The full moon and the clear sky were making it more beautiful, sometimes they would stop and lay on the sea to watch the sky, definitely the best scenery ever.

-Told you you 2 would get along just pretty well.

-i guess you're right, i think i shoudn't doubt you in anything any more.

-so you were doubting me? You can even give me your life, your whole existence, i'll take care of it dearly.

Even though it was night and there weren't many things you could see.. you would have definetily noticed a scarlet color appearing on Lucy's face. While laying on the water and being taken by the waves the only thing she was able to say was

–hmm... i guess i might even...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they continued their journey to search for Haru's father. It wasn't really a beautiful day, seemed like rain would come down just in moments.

On their way they were talking about random things and Natsu stopped.

-What's wrong Natsu?

-There's a really unpleasent smell near us.

-Eh? is it some kind of monster?

-I don't know but definitely have to see it! - and he dashed to the direction from where the smell was coming. Once they had arrived nothing was moving, there wasn't even wind shaking trees. it was too silent but suddenly everything returned to normal, as if the nature wasn't breathing but suddenly continued to breath. The smell was still lingering in the air, judging from Natsu's face it was a very dangerous smell. It had to be someone very powerful.

-He's gone. it was a really disgusting and powerful smell.

-Do you think it's got anything to do with our mission?

-I don't know know, but anyway... I WANTED TO BEAT HIM UP! WHY DID HE LEAVE JUST LIKE THAT! DAMN!

-Heh... whatever... you never change, do you? - Lucy had her arm coming down as if she was giving up on him, when -

-Lucy! - Natsu had suddenly pushed Lucy down behind the brushes, him falling on top of her.

-Wha? What's wrong?

-He's come back.

-Really? - Lucy shrinked at looking at Natsu's serious face, he was looking away while, he sat down and made Lucy seat between his legs, he was embracing her while one of his hands were on Lucy's lips, making her unable to speak. Lucy got a little embarrassed by the situation, they were so close she could hear Natsu's breath, it was quite hard, she just hoped her hard would stay quiet and not go crazy so that Natsu would be able to hear it's noise. But hoping still didn't work, Natsu actually noticed her heart was moving too fast and thumping and smirked. After he was satisfied he got up.

-Natsu? is it gone now?

-What is gone?

-The one with disgusting and powerful smell.

-Aaah! yeah, yeah... it's gone... - he acted a little annoyed.

-What's with that attitude?

-Who knows...

-How "who knows". It's gone right? i've been waiting behind the brushes for who knows how much time and by now he HAS to be gone or for what were we hiding?

-Who knows -and Natsu let out one of those smiles we love so much. He was satisfied from having Lucy in his arms for so much time it was so comfortable he could almost fall asleep. He was happy he had lied to her to be able to embrace her, but he still didn't know that this lie would have cost him this much...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

- Lucy! behind you!

- ah! i know you want to scare once again right? but i won't be fooled once again.

- really Lucy be careful!

- i sai - Lucy was dragged behind by her foot. it was so fast Natsu didn't see well what was it. he could just see something black that seemed to be smoke. It disappeared taking Lucy.

-Lucy! Lucy! - he started running behind the unknown being. He was so desperate he didn't even pay attention to the brushes and got hurt by thorns. He was bleeding, running, sweating, yelling, you could see the anger that was coming up to his face and he was controlling himself, controlling himself not to cry. He was taking good care of his tears. He was running for all Harland wood. It never seemed to be such dangerous place, if he had known it he would have never come to this mission to start with and would have never lied to her and to Happy. Happy, if only Happy would be there, he would be able to see Lucy just in a flash, i guess lying can sometimes be sweet but it can hurt as well.

Suddenly he stopped. He sensed the same disgusting smell, It was near but was getting farther and farther. He began running to that direction, kept running till the smell got stronger and stronger, with smell growing his anger was growing as well. He was desperate.

- Come on! Stay still! - as if it had heard Natsu's voice, the smell was now coming to his direction. As the smell was getting stronger it was like the nature was dying, the noise of the wind had ceased. There wasn't still any kind of life and the atmosphere was getting darker. Natsu stopped and started looking at the atmosphere annoyed, angered, in rage.

- Heh.. so you've decided to come to my place.. Huh.. i'll welcome you very well.

- You foolish kid! you think you can defeat me? nor dragons can defeat me not to mention you a human with just dragon's powers.

- You sure like talking big, don't you? i'll shut that mouth of yours.

- Ahahahaha! come!

Natsu dashed forward and stopped where the visual was big. He had come out on an empty cliff, well empty from the trees but there was something tremendous standing on it. It was disgusting. Like an explosion's smoke it, was black and moving, it seemed to be alive. His so to say tentacles were like going everywhere and it was holding Lucy in one of them.

- i though i'd get this girl's powers, as the stellar mages have an amazingly big magic powers, but dragon's even better, so i'll take you instead of her.

- I don't think you'll get either of our magic powers. I'll beat the hell out of you!

- so how about it. If you win you take this girl and get away from here, if i win you be my main meal today. Deal?

- You wish! - and he dashed.

The monster dropped Lucy

- Lucy! - he changed his direction to Lucy to catch her. She was unconscious.

-Lucy! - and he caught her in his embrace - open your eyes! - he looked at her she was covered in blood. Of course she was taken by her foot, while her whole body was being scrapped by brushes, by stones and by everything that was on the ground.

- Na.. stu..?

Lucy are you ok?

- Yeah.. i'm alright. what about you?

- I'm just about to beat him up!

- Natsu! you can't! he's way to dangerous! your flames can't do anything about it!

- I know! it's not even logical... but i have to at least try.

- Natsu... - he went.

- So here we go ... Garyu no - before he could finish and make his move, he smelled something familiar, Haru's dad's smell. - You! you're him right? the one we are looking for!

- What are you talking about kid?

- Haru! your son! he's looking for you everywhere he can!

- Haru? don't say bullshit! i have no son who would worry about me.

- Every son worries about their dad, You're wrong. He even went ahead and made a request from our guild! He really wants you back! he really loves you!

- No! stop! i don't know what you're talking about! get out of my sight! and take her too! don't need you! i don't need anyone! i'm fine as long as i have powers.

Natsu remained silent for a while.

- You remember him right? sure, he was acting really high and mighty, but you could see how much he cares about you. DON'T EXCHANGE YOUR OWN SON FOR POWER!

- AAAAH! STOP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UPPP! - and he ran away. You could see he remembered his own son, there was warmth coming from him while saying his name, while saying his name but he was kinda undecided. He was angry but pleased at the same time. That actually made Natsu angry. You can't just deny your own son when everyone could be able to see how much he cared about his son.

- He left - said Lucy making Natsu come back to reality, he gasped a little.

- Yeah... but now we know how he looks, what he smells like, what he's thinking and in which direction he went. We have to help him. - Natsu was feeling more attached to this case, as it was about father and son. He really missed Igneel.

- Anyway.. thanks for coming and saving me.

- Hehe.. you go again with that? i told you, you can always trust me. i'll always come to wherever you are, because i lo- Natsu stopped. He had almost said the thing he still didn't want to say directly to Lucy. Lucy went ahead and actually completed the sentence in her head and became scarlet red. Natsu noticed it.

- What is it Lucy? what are you thinking about?

- Eh? nothing! it's nothing! just leave me alone! - and she ran too, just like Haru's father. But being in her situation covered in blood, she had to be way too embarrassed to actually be able to run and so fast too!

- Ahahahhaha...! you never change do you?! - Natsu was watching Lucy's figure as she was running - That's why i love you...

- Hey wait for me Lucy! - and he ran behind her.

To be continued...


End file.
